Второй человек в Риме
by Ellaahn
Summary: MU. Моя версия того, что произошло в зеркальной Вселенной. Трип, Т'Пол.


Автор: Ellaahn  
Название: Второй человек в Риме.  
Рейтинг: G  
Время действия: Сразу после «Темное отражение. Часть 2»  
Герои: Т'Пол, Такер, разное и совсем чуть-чуть Спок))  
Дисклеймер: Права на персонажей принадлежат сами – знаете – кому.  
Саммари: Моя версия того, что произошло в миррорной вселенной, благо конец у серии открытый.  
Предупреждение: местами очень сопливо.

Любуясь на звёзды, она отстранённо понимала, что возможно сегодня видит их в последний раз. Хотя в последние дни времени на медитации не было совсем, даже сейчас, перед решающей фазой она позволила сознанию лишь на считанные минуты скользнуть в целебный транс. Тягучая боль от гибели сотни вулканцев и пугающая пустота, поселившаяся на месте привычного ощущения ментального присутствия друга и учителя, послушно отступили на задний план, грозя прорваться на ближайшей медитации. Не время скорбеть. Сейчас нужно сделать всё от неё зависящее, чтобы их жертва не была напрасной.  
Легко поднявшись, она подошла к двери, осторожно выскользнула в коридор, и, открыв нужную панель, проскользнула в трубы Джеффери.

***  
- Ты жива? Но как…  
- Вулканцы хорошо просчитывают ситуации.- ни в голосе, ни в позе нет ни малейшего намека на превосходство – просто констатация факта.  
-Как же ты тогда попалась Хоши?  
- Скорее, я позволила ей поймать меня. Мы понимали, что накладки неизбежны, да и Флоксу нельзя было доверять полностью, к тому же было необходимо ликвидировать капитана. В носителе, отобранном у меня, была спрятана мощная взрывчатка, настроенная на определенный сигнал, но Арчер вышел раньше, чем она сработала. В результате взрыва умерли охранники. А так как соседние секции пострадали при атаке, то никто ничего не заподозрил. Все решили, что я мертва.  
- Но как ты выжила?  
- Я же говорила тебе. Я вулканка.  
-Да-да, я помню. Чего ты хочешь?  
- Разве это не очевидно? Спасти Империю.  
- Подожди минутку. Ты хочешь сказать, что все это- мятеж, побег, попытка уничтожить «Дефайант» – для того, что бы спасти Империю? – мир перевернулся, а он не заметил.  
- А ты представляешь, на что пойдут люди, чтобы обладать этим кораблем? Это будет опустошающая война, после которой от разумной жизни в этом квадранте останутся жалкие крохи.  
- Если вообще останутся – протянул мужчина, начавший понимать, во что втянул их ныне покойный капитан Арчер.  
Разговор происходил в тесном помещении гауптвахты. Там находились двое, но камеры и датчики видели только один биосигнал – землянина, о чем исправно сообщали на мостик и на пульт охраны.  
- Кстати, почему я не слышу сигналов тревоги?  
- Я обошла систему безопасности, и теперь камеры и датчики показывают ложные данные.  
- А что с охранниками у дверей?  
- Их нет. На данный момент– по бесстрастному лицу женщины пробежала лёгкая рябь презрения - максимальная, для вулканца степень проявления эмоций – _у императрицы Сато_ очень мало подданных и слабоуправляемый корабль. Я запустила логическую мину – программу вынуждающую компьютер уничтожать собственные файлы и сбивающую его работу.  
- Где ты её взяла? – глупый вопрос. С её-то способностями… Конечно она все предусмотрела. Как всегда, впрочем  
- Я её давно разработала, просто на всякий случай. Её потребовалось лишь немного адаптировать к здешним устройствам – основные принципы работы компьютеров идентичны в наших вселенных.  
- Что ты предлагаешь?  
- Всё просто. Необходимо привести в действие систему самоуничтожения, но так, что бы это не отобразилось на мостике. Затем садимся в спасательную капсулу во втором отсеке, там отключены датчики и улетаем в сторону эскадры звездного флота.  
- А экипаж?  
Она промолчала, чуть сильнее сжав губы.  
- Ясно. А как тогда умру я? Вытолкнешь в космос?  
Резко выдохнув, Т'Пол полуотвернулась от него, и смотря в стену, тихо, тщательно контролируя голос, спросила:  
- Как ты думаешь, почему я выбрала тебя, а не Арчера?  
- Прости?  
- Во время Пон Фарра. Я чувствовала приближение брачного цикла и могла бы не лететь с тобой. В то время как Арчер добивался меня с самого первого дня нашего знакомства и намекни я ему, что согласна быть его спутницей… Его ненависть к вулканцам стала такой сильной только после того, как он узнал о нас.  
- От кого? Я ему ничего не говорил. – В его крови вскипели запоздалые, теперь уже нелепые ревность и злость.  
- Я тем более. Логично предположить, что это сделал Флокс. После каждого Пон фарра некоторое время в организме вулканцев прослеживается гормональный всплеск. Скорее всего, он заметил это, пока мы были в деконе, после возвращения из миссии. Но это уже не важно. _Я выбрала тебя._ И я не стану тебя убивать. Ты мне веришь?  
Такер молча кивнул, по-новому глядя на вулканку – подобное заявление, для столь сдержанной расы, было почти равносильно признанию в любви. Чуть ли не впервые он задумался, насколько ей было трудно – умной, смелой, честной и сногсшибательно красивой в этой банке со скорпионами, именуемой Звездным Флотом. Даже если его, тертого, не особо чувствительного мужика временами коробило происходящее, то каково приходилось ей – дочери иной, неизмеримо более древней культуры, превыше всего ценящей чужую жизнь (чтобы там не твердила имперская пропаганда). Сколько унижений ей пришлось вытерпеть от людей, априори уверенных, что любой из них на десять порядков выше какой-то вулканки.  
- Теперь я хочу тебя спросить. Почему ты не выдал меня?- заметив его непонимающий взгляд, она пояснила – в камере агонии? Ты ведь догадывался, что саботаж устроила я.  
Настала его очередь отворачиваться.  
- Если бы я сказал, хотя бы намекнул, что это могла быть ты… Тебя запытали бы до смерти. Я не мог этого позволить - он зло дернул обожженной щекой – Ни за что! - его передернуло от одной мысли о том, что с ней сделал бы Рид. Однажды, по пьяной лавочке, доблестный майор поведал ему, как он предпочитает допрашивать красивых женщин. Трип сразу догадался, что в этой истории с перегрузкой без нее не обошлось, но был готов пойти на все, чтобы отвести подозрения от своей…любимой. Он бы ни за что не назвал так Т'Пол вслух, но от себя правды не скроешь.  
- Я в твоем распоряжении. Давно хотелось прищучить эту стерву. Обвинить меня в предательстве! Интересно, как она собиралась управлять кораблем без главного инженера? - опять играем в «деревенского парня», да?  
- Новый главный инженер уже назначен. Дженкинс.  
- Дженкинс? Да он сам даже варп - катушки настроить не может!  
- Ну, он считает обратное. Арестовали тебя, во всяком случае, по его доносу.

***

Надо отметить, что вулканцы умеют разрабатывать планы. И выполнять их. Правда лаконичное «привести в действие систему самоуничтожения» вылилось в получасовое путешествие по межуровневым коммуникациям корабля в поисках слабого места силовой установки, которое можно было невозбранно повредить и при этом не потревожить корабельные сенсоры. Затем, почти бегом, им пришлось добираться до второго отсека. Благодаря коммуникатору Т'Пол они имели сомнительное удовольствие слышать торг Хоши и адмирала. И у лингвиста уже, похоже, заканчивалось терпение.  
Взглянув на предупреждающий сигнал на двери, Трип простонал:  
- Там вакуум!  
Не обращая на него внимания, вулканка отдала компьютеру приказ на разгерметизацию секции.  
- Ты, что, с ума сошла!.. – гневно начал он, однако, за дверью оказался нормально работающий сектор.  
- Логическая мина, помнишь? - Такер мог бы поспорить на свое годовое жалование, что в её тоне проскользнуло ехидство. И вообще она вела себя как-то слишком эмоционально. Для вулканки, разумеется.  
Когда спасательная капсула отделилась от борта уже обреченного «Дефайанта», на мостике еще ничего не подозревали. В космосе им пришлось пробыть довольно долго, пока их не подобрал корабль Флота.  
Допросы в службе безопасности достаточно быстро прекратились, благо у них хватило времени на отработку своей версии событий, пока они болтались в спасательной капсуле. Вскоре адмирал Гардинер объявил их во всеуслышание героями Флота. Были вручены награды, присвоены новые звания, все складывалось как нельзя более удачно.Но их пока продолжали держать под неявным наблюдением на базе Звездного Флота, так сказать на всякий случай. Но это было нормально для Имперской контрразведки, славящейся своей предусмотрительностью (давно уже перешедшей в паранойю).  
Только одно беспокоило Трипа – растущая привязанность к Т'Пол. На корабле он мог видеть ее ежедневно, тогда как на базе проходило по нескольку дней, между их встречами. Пожалуй, именно это помогло ему понять, какое огромное место эта невероятная женщина занимает в его мире. Но она, казалось, ничего не замечала и он начал уже подумывать, а не послышались ему три коротких слова: «Я выбрала тебя»?

***

- Так ты все-таки хочешь разрушить Империю, построив взамен нее Федерацию!- воскликнул он.  
Разговор скатывался куда-то не туда. Промаявшись две недели и перепробовав все способы избавиться от неразделенной любви – а именно драки, пьянки и других женщин он не выдержал и пошел к Т'Пол. Естественно, он не мог в сказать в лоб: «- Ты мне нравишься, и с этим надо что-то делать», поэтому начал беседу с каких-то нелепых банальностей. Она терпеливо выслушивала этот бред, а потом, видимо не выдержав, сказала:  
- Командор Такер, моя комната не прослушивается. Что вы хотите мне сообщить?  
От неожиданности он выпалил:  
- Говорят, что нашли еще одну базу повстанцев. Среди них много вулканцев.  
- Где? Я была уверенна, что… - она резко оборвала себя.  
Однако для Такера все факты наконец-то сложились в стройную цепочку – её поведение на «Дефайанте», то, какую версию событий они изложили в рапорте, её нежелание делиться с СБ технологиями будущего, разговор в спасательной капсуле о параллельной вселенной…  
- Так ты все-таки хочешь разрушить Империю, построив взамен нее Федерацию! – однако в его голосе не было ни отвращения, ни гнева.  
- Ты… не против этого?  
- Меня вряд ли можно назвать убежденным монархистом. Я давно разочаровался в Империи и Императоре. То, к чему ты стремишься действительно лучше для всех. В том числе и для человечества. Но почему _**ты**___хочешь этого?  
- Как-то раз Арчер сказал, что он благодарен вулканцам, за наши технологии, которые сделали экспансию возможной. Никто не знает, как сложилась бы судьба наших миров, не будь нашего корабля. Из-за нашего любопытства под угрозу поставлена вся Ойкумену. Значит, нам и отводить её.  
- Спорное утверждение. Кстати, мне всегда было интересно, почему вы нас не уничтожили? Вы ведь могли, не так ли?  
- Наши старейшины тогда решили, что цена, которую заплатит наш народ за эту победу, слишком велика.  
- Вы испугались?!  
- Испугались. Но не вас. Мы испугались, что снова станем такими, как века назад – дикими варварами, живущими лишь сиюминутными желаниями. И тогда уже гибель нашей расы была бы неминуемой. И мы бы потянули за собой в могилу всех, кого смогли. Но иногда, мне кажется, что это стоило бы того!- внезапно встав с дивана, она отшвырнула в сторону падд,  
- Эй, а где ваше хваленное вулканское хладнокровие?  
- Осталось в _ваших_закрытых лабораториях – резко бросила она.  
Воспоминания накрыли ее, как полноводная река заливает низину, прорывая плотину, выворачивая с мясом остатки самоконтроля.  
_Т'Келл сломалась первой, когда на ее глазах уничтожили «отбракованный материал» - маленькую вулканку похожую на ее дочь, которая чем-то не устроила генетиков из соседней лаборатории. Т'Келл. Одна из лучших бардов Вулкана. После нее Т'Миир. Станэш продержался дольше всех._  
- В моей группе было семеро. Семеро вулканцев, отобранных для экспериментов. Сколько всего было групп, не знаю, но не менее десяти. Нас пытались лишить возможности управлять своими эмоциями, контролировать их. Постоянные физические и моральные испытания, увеличивающиеся дозы препаратов делали свое дело. Мы начинали сходить с ума  
_Ни секунды для медитации, за каждую попытку – удар током. Один час в сутки на сон . Постоянный голод – не-мясо давали раз в неделю. Издевательства, моральные и физические. Телесный дискомфорт еще можно было перетерпеть, но то, на что их заставляли смотреть…_  
- Вулканцы выносливы, это правда. Очень выносливы. Но всему есть предел.  
_Для того, что бы осуществить мелдинг им уже даже не требовалось касаться лица, достаточно было прикосновения рук. Мгновение, чтобы разделить боль на всех, мгновение, чтобы убежать в ментальное убежище другого из t'hyle._  
- Мы делали все, что бы остаться собой! Видят боги, мы пытались!  
_Боги. Древние боги Вулкана. Она вспомнила о них тогда, когда поняла, что разум Станеша окончательно погрузился в безумие. Чеканные тексты старинных молитв сами собой всплывали в памяти. Строгий, четкий, бескрайний, как и породившие его пустыни Ti'Valka'ain, речитатив спасал ее, отодвигая небытие разума._  
- Когда меня оттуда вытащил Форстер, я была на грани. Наверное, еще день или два… – её голос хрипло сорвался. Неимоверным усилием, справившись с собой, она продолжила – несмотря на реабилитационные сеансы, я не восстановилась полностью. Я никогда не смогу восстановиться полностью. Психике и нервной системе был нанесен слишком большой ущерб.  
Он стоял рядом с ней, не зная, что предпринять – любое слово, любое действие казались оскорблением.  
- Прости меня.  
- За что?  
- За то, что я человек.

***

- Ты понимаешь, что это опасно?  
- Если ты хочешь остаться во флоте и перевестись на другой корабль, я…  
- Т'Пол!- он взял её руки в свои и твёрдо посмотрел ей в глаза – Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Даже не думай об этом. Просто я хотел удостовериться, что ты понимаешь, во что мы ввязываемся.  
- Трип, я всё понимаю. Я бы хотела, что бы всё было по-другому, но у нас просто нет выбора. Надо хотя бы попытаться. И … спасибо.

***

С праздника устроенного в честь новопровозглашенного Императора им удалось вырваться не скоро, ведь они были одними из самых почетных гостей – как же, по большей части благодаря им этот Император занял трон. Точнее, поправил себя Трип, благодаря Т'Пол. Он загляделся на свою жену, стоящую около огромного панорамного окна во всю стену. На фоне звездного неба, в вечернем платье, она казалась особенно хрупкой и прекрасной. Хотелось защитить её от всего мира. Трип неслышно подошел к ней сзади и, обняв, прошептал ей на ухо:  
- Ты была великолепна. Я до конца не верил, что у тебя получится – он усмехнулся – и не нужно напоминать мне, что ты вулканка,- он неспешно провел губами по её заостренному ушку – я и так это прекрасно помню. Ты действительно думаешь… - он помедлил – что Федерация возможна?  
Т'Пол подалась назад, чтобы теснее прижаться к нему, раствориться в тепле его тела.  
- Наша вселенная еще не готова для Федерации. Даже если империя падёт, то на её обломках воцарится кровавый хаос, который продлится ещё не одно столетие и унесет с собой жизни целых народов. На порядки больше, чем это может сделать Империя. Наука и общество во всём квадранте скатятся к каменному веку. Я не могу допустить этого. Может быть лет через сто, когда человечество пресытится экспансией, а остальные народы наберут силу, тогда…

***

Много лет спустя она стояла, всё так же глядя из окна своего кабинета на звёзды, сверкавшие в вышине, и в тысячный раз спрашивала себя, стоило ли оно того. Приглушенный писк селектора оторвал её от размышлений.  
-Да?  
- Госпожа Первый Советник, - послышался голос её секретаря – к вам _**капитан**___Спок.


End file.
